Bad Day
by iliadoka
Summary: Petit os de nous deux Iliana et Madoka le retour, on vous laisses découvrir, Une soirée où tout bascule...


**hello les gens nous revoila en duo pour cet os qui arrive en retard pour l'anniversaire de talassan mais vaut mieux tard que jamais ! Je ne vous dis rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir notre écris à Iliana et moi même Madoka !^^ Bon anniv en retard Talou ! Tu l'aura eu ton os de nous deux ^^**

* * *

**Bad Day**

Les rires fusaient, la fête battant son plein. Rick observait ses amis s'amuser avec satisfaction. Il avait eu du mal à tout mettre en place en si peu de temps, et surtout à les convaincre de venir, enfin surtout Kate, mais finalement, devant son insistance et la pression exercée par Lanie, elle avait fini par rendre les armes et par accepter de faire un saut. Et à présent, elle était au milieu de son salon, riant et plaisantant avec les gars et Lanie. En souriant, il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, et s'arrêta quelques instants sur Alexis qui riait un peu plus loin, discutant avec un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu, même si son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, Haussant les épaules, il songea que l'adolescent devait être le fils d'un des policiers du douzième. Un soupir lui échappa. Sa fille grandissait à son grand damne, mais ainsi allait la vie, même si quoi qu'il arrive elle resterait son bébé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il continua son petit tour de table, souriant en voyant Karpowsky d'habitude si réservée et avarde de mots, rivaliser de verve avec Newton, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air ravie. L'alcool faisait vraiment des miracles pensa t-il en secouant la tête d'amusement. Presque tout le douzième était là, en dehors des officiers de garde à qui il avait fait livrer quelques douceurs pour leur faire partager un peu de leur fête, rendant leur tâche moins pénible. Poursuivant son tour d'horizon des invités, il éclata franchement de rire alors que Ryan se mettait à pousser la chansonnette en regardant Jenny droit dans les yeux. L'irlandais chantait affreusement faux, mais il y mettait tout son cœur, et Jenny paraissait aux anges. Comme quoi, l'amour rendait aveugle, et assurément sourd. En tout cas, lui le deviendrait assurément si le massacre ne cessait pas rapidement. Secouant la tête en grimaçant son auriculaire frottant vigoureusement son oreille, il détourna le regard.

Comme s'il répondait à un signal silencieux, il fut immédiatement captivé par deux prunelles vertes émeraude qui le fixaient avec amusement, comme si elle avait perçu ses pensées. Mais il lut également ce qui ressemblait fort à de la provocation dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant, et une bouffée d'espoir l'assaillit. Il lui adressa un sourire étincelant, et leva son verre dans sa direction en un hommage silencieux. A sa plus grande surprise, elle lui retourna son geste et son sourire avant de porter sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres sans le quitter du regard, le faisant déglutir. Se faisait-il des illusions ou ce geste était-il d'une sensualité plus que poussée ? Kate avait-elle abusé du champagne, ou bien le moment qu'il avait si patiemment attendu était-il venu ? Etait-elle enfin prête à leur laisser une chance ? Son corps bondit dans sa poitrine, et l'observa intensément, cherchant le moindre signe qui pourrait l'aiguiller dans la bonne direction.

Soudain, elle s'excusa auprès de Lanie, toujours sans détacher ses yeux, et se mit en marche vers lui. Gracieusement, accentuant son déhanchement de façon suggestive, elle traversa le salon avec un sourire conquérant, parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle vint se poster devant lui, un sourire devenu mutin et légèrement timide sur les lèvres, une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas au fond des yeux.

« Vous passez une bonne soirée ? » l'interrogea-t-il en se raclant la gorge, comme pour chasser le trouble que sa proximité éveillait en lui.

« Excellente, même s'il manque un petit quelque chose pour qu'elle soit parfaite » répondit-elle avec ce sourire équivoque qui ne quittait pas sa bouche terriblement attirante pour le pauvre mortel qu'il était, sa tête penchant légèrement sur le côté pour se donner un air de pure innocence.

« Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour changer cet état de fait » s'empressa-t-il de proposer, déstabilisé par l'attitude de sa muse.

« En fait, oui, vous pouvez… » acquiesça-t-elle en réduisant l'espace entre eux deux, pinçant ses lèvres en une moue hautement provocante.

« Dites-moi tout… » souffla-t-il en sentant sa respiration se faire plus erratique, complètement hypnotisé par sa belle qui le provoquait consciencieusement, se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.

« Eh bien, je trouve qu'il manque cruellement… de… » susurra Kate à l'oreille de son écrivain, posant une main sur son épaule, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur.

« De quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il lamentablement en serrant les poings pour ne pas l'empoigner par les hanches et la plaquer contre lui.

« … de cacahuètes à cette soirée… » lança-t-elle en se redressant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration. Mentalement, il s'insulta de ne pas avoir compris qu'une fois encore, elle jouait avec lui. C'était son mode de fonctionnement habituel, il devrait y être habitué depuis le temps. Cette provocation gratuite, cet échauffement des sens tout cela à blanc comme toujours. Elle jouait avec lui comme le Chat avec la Souris depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Pourquoi ce soir aurait-il été différent ? Dissimulant sa déconfiture, il lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé, avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine afin de satisfaire aux désirs « exigeants » de sa partenaire.

« Castle ? » entendit-il Kate l'appeler de derrière le comptoir.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner une contenance, il se tourna vers elle et lui présenta triomphalement le bol de cacahuètes qu'il venait de remplir.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres ! » lui assura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Hummm…. Vraiment ? » le taquina-t-elle en piochant un amuse gueule salé qu'elle porta sensuellement à sa bouche pour la croquer en le fixant.

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, se demandant si elle avait décidé d'en finir avec lui cette nuit. Jamais encore elle n'avait poussé la provocation à ce niveau, et il décida qu'elle devait vraiment avoir un beau trop bu de champagne. Il allait donc devoir veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse rien qu'elle puisse regretter et surtout lui reprocher le lendemain.

« Pourtant, il y a un désir que vous n'avez toujours pas satisfait… » lui annonça-t-elle en affichant une moue mécontente, comme une petite fille gâtée à qui on avait refusé un cadeau.

« Un mot de vous et je ne demande pas mieux que de vous satisfaire Kate… » susurra-t-il en s'approchant d'elle comme un papillon attiré par la flamme d'une bougie un soir d'été.

Kate sourit, ravie par sa réponse, et contournant le comptoir, s'approcha d'une démarche féline jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre leurs deux corps soit si infime qu'une fourmi aurait eu des difficultés à se faufiler entre eux. Joueuse, elle posa une main sur le torse de son partenaire, souriant en entendant son cœur battre sourdement contre sa paume, et rejetant la tête en arrière, elle plongea son regard obscurcit dans celui tout aussi sombre de son partenaire, comme si la lune avait disparue derrière les nuages, disparaissant de la surface d'un océan déchainé par une tempête marine.

« Kate ? » souffla-t-il sans bouger le plus petit muscle, de peur de la faire fuir à nouveau.

« Je suis prête Rick » déclara-t-elle simplement avant de laisser son autre main venir se perdre dans ses cheveux soyeux, exerçant une pression sur sa tête en une invitation explicite à satisfaire son envie trop longtemps contenue.

Fermant les yeux, Rick expira un long souffle teinté de soulagement, et rouvrant les yeux, il adressa un sourire extatique à Kate qui le lui rendit avant de lui offrir ses lèvres qu'elle humecta d'anticipation. Lentement, comme s'il craignait un nouveau jeu cruel de sa part, il descendit son visage à la rencontre du sien, leurs peaux se frôlèrent, se caressèrent, leurs joues se rencontrèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent sans jamais se capturer, comme si tous deux hésitaient à franchir cet ultime pas qui signifiait tant de changement pour eux. Alors qu'ils cédaient enfin à leur envie, un bruit les statufia, leur faisant tourner la tête vers leur gauche dans un bel ensemble comme à leur habitude. Ce qu'ils aperçurent les fit se séparer avec empressement. Sans même y penser, Rick repoussa Kate derrière lui au moment où la première détonation retentit, suivie par une autre, puis un nombre incalculable, explosant fenêtres, meubles...

Et les hurlements, accompagnés par le bruit sourd des corps criblés de balles s'écroulant, inertes au sol, remplacèrent les rires et les bruits des conversations festives. Avec horreur, Rick vit ses amis, tomber un à un sous ce feu nourrit. Ils étaient fauchés les uns après les autres sans rien pouvoir y faire, aucun d'eux n'ayant apportés leurs armes à cette soirée entre amis. Monumentale erreur. Un cri de rage et d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Alexis s'écrouler telle une poupée de chiffon lorsqu'une balle l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il aurait voulu bondir sur elle, pour la protéger mais il était trop tard, et une mare de sang se formait déjà sous son petit corps frêle et sans défense. C'était un véritable carnage auquel il assistait, et il ne pouvait rien y faire, les tirs fusaient de partout et il ne savait même pas comment ces hommes étaient entrés à leur fête, comment ils avaient franchis la sécurité de l'immeuble, ni même combien ils étaient...

Il entendit des pas s'approcher, et il sut que bientôt, les tireurs les auraient dans leur ligne de mire. S'il ne faisait rien maintenant, sa muse et lui étaient condamnés comme tous leurs amis. Fébrilement, il chercha des yeux un objet qui pourrait lui permettre de se défendre, d'empêcher l'inéluctable de se produire. Il tourna sur lui-même, mais le son d'une arme que l'on rechargeait se fit entendre dans son dos, suivi par deux détonations, puis par une troisième tout près de lui. Une violente douleur au niveau des omoplates, le fit hurler, et il frémit alors qu'un même cri s'échappait des lèvres de sa muse. Il entendit un corps s'écrouler derrière lui, puis sentit ses forces le quitter à son tour. Se laissant tomber au sol en gémissant, il chercha Kate en tâtonnant. Il la trouva finalement, adossée contre le comptoir, son arme fumante à la main, elle avait réussi à prendre son arme qui se trouvait dans son sac à main, et elle avait certainement pu abattre un ou deux de leur assaillant, peut être tous étant donné le silence qui régnait à présent.

Un silence mortel, dramatique, comme après une bataille sanglante où il ne reste plus aucun survivant régnait sur le loft. Doucement, il la regarda porter une main fébrile et ensanglantée à sa poitrine, et se laissa glisser dans un soupir imperceptible au sol. Lentement, et dans un effort qui lui coupa la respiration, il tendit la main vers elle. Nouant leurs doigts avant de s'approcher plus près d'elle pour être à sa hauteur et sentir sa chaleur s'échapper de son corps mourant. Mais il savait alors qu'elle ne réagissait pas, qu'il était trop tard pour elle. Dans un spasme de douleur, il se laissa choir à ses côtés, laissant reposer sa tête sur les genoux de la femme de sa vie qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'être une nuit. Fermant les yeux alors que sa vie le quittait, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi…

* * *

**Toutes menaces de mort sont inutiles :P**


End file.
